


Secret of the mistletoe

by Snormi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snormi/pseuds/Snormi
Summary: Sorey turns up with unique earrings made of mistletoe. Too bad he doesn't know what kind of tradition stands behind this plant.





	Secret of the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic but hopefully it wasn't this bad.   
> I came up with this idea two days ago and planned on drawing a fanart for this. Too bad there wasn't enough time for it and so instead I wrote something. (Orginall it was planned to be just a short description to some pic I posted on tumblr..)  
> Anyway, I don't really know what else should I add so..enjoy~

Heavy door opened revealing abudance of christmas decoration. You had to close your eyes not to be blinded by the amount of sparkling baubles and colourful garlands. Each of them in different style as people who had adorned the room couldn’t agree on only one design. However, this eclecticism didn’t seem forced, neither was it overpowering. Quite the opposite, each piece completed another. Orange feather was swaying softly beside tiny red paper fan which was tangled together with pinkish ornament. Branches of fresh christmas tree were bending under the weight of the above-mentioned decorations. Green needles rested upon colourfully wrapped packages, which had been waiting under the tree to be opened. And the wait would be rather long since group of friends was focused on the preparations for magical christmas evening. 

The door closed after Sorey who had just returned to the warm room after having inspected colourful lights outside the building,”Huff, everything is shining and glowing!”

The cheerful exclamation grabbed attention of one of the seraphs. White long hair moved in the air as its owner jumped happily clasping her hands together,”Good job, Sorey! Now everything is just perfect!”

Too bad that her enthusiasm wasn’t shared by another, also white haired, creature. Mikleo quickly appeared beside taller boy’s side and went on to complain on his appearance,”Whole covered in snow, what were you even doing out there? You were supposed to check on the lights not roll around..” Cool hand softly brushed white, due to the snow’s excess, clothes helping Sorey out with his appearance. 

Brown haired only gave a coy smile and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, making Mikleo sigh softly. He had no power to argue with young shepherd, especially when his face expression was the one of an innocent puppy. And like this smaller boy remained close to the bigger one until most of the snow was brushed off of the clothes. Then the said puppy thanked for all the help and began undressing. He took off the fluffy hat, allowing messy hair to fly into every possible direction. 

And was it when Lailah let out a loud gasp of surprise,”Oh my..!” She was quick to cover her lips with hands but it was too late for it. Both Sorey and Mikleo stared at her in confusion,”Ah..sorry just your earrings..” 

“Mh my earrings?” Sorey tilted his head to the side, trying to understand what was the deal with his accessories. And was it when realisation hit him,” Oh! I thought it would be great to change them a bit for Christmas” Apparently brown haired realised what had grabbed seraph’s attention and he quickly explained the change within his apearance. 

Meanwhile Mikleo was still confused with girl’s reaction, and neither did he know what was the change that Sorey had been talking about. That’s why he turned slightly to check the mentioned earrings on his own. Instead of the familiar feathers, his eyes spotted green leaves tangled together with small reddish balls. The boy blinked a few times, as he wasn’t yet sure how he felt about the new earrings.

“I know, I also cannot decide what’s worse.” The teasing comment was suddenly heard when short girl passed by. The pouting expression of Sorey was ignored as blond went on to add,” First feathers, now mistletoe..I won’t be surprised if you fix small fireworks to your ears as well.” Tiny smile upon Edna’s lips indicated that the comments weren’t intended to be mean. Those were just typical compliments of hers. Yet Lailah still warned her.

“Don’t be like this, Edna. It is really adorable..they do have a charm!” The expression of surprise from before was replaced by bright smile and strange sparkle within green eyes of the seraph,”Sorey, do y-” She wanted to ask shepherd whether he had known about tradition connected to the plant. But unfortunately she was interrupted by Alisha who had called for some help with food,”Ah I have to go, let’s talk later at the table~” And off she was.

Sorey stood still for a moment, hoping for Lailah to take her time and finish the question. He was slightly displeased to be left in curiosity but let it go this time and instead turned to smaller boy, asking cheerfuly,”..and how do you like them?” 

Mikleo had been praying to avoid this question, unfortunately his request was ignored,”Well..they do suit you.” Was the honest yet ambiguous reply which seemed to leave Sorey pleased.

“Guess I scored perfectly then~” The smile grew bigger and taller body leaned closer to smaller and cooler one. 

And this small distance between two boys was what grabbed Rose’s attention. “Hoho someone is sure having fun with mistletoe~” Brown haired only nodded in reply, which earned girl’s chuckle. Apparently the boy had assumed that the comment concerned his appearance and so he didn’t look for further hints nor undertones. Contrary to him, Mikleo had noticed a strange smirk which Rose carried and decided to ask her about it later. Now it wasn’t time for this, they had to quickly finish preparations and start the celebrations. 

\- - - 

 

“Have you seen Mikleo?” Was the question which was constantly leaving Sorey’s lips. Apparently the water seraph had disappeared somewhere during the feast and hadn’t returned yet which worried brown haired a lot.

“Don’t worry Sorey, I am sure he is all fine. I haven’t seen Rose either so I guess they must be together.” Alisha quickly supported her human friend and apparently was she right. Minutes later both Rose and Mikleo returned to the room. But there was something off in boy’s behaviour.

“Mikleo!” The happy exclamation which left Sorey’s lips and tiny distance between their bodies didn’t seem to please white haired. Unlike usually, it made him slightly nervous. His tensed slightly and cheeks changed their shade. Unusual reaction called back brown haired’s worries,”Ah..has something happened?”

“Rose, what have you done to him..” Someone whispered but none of those two questions could be answered when white haired seraph suddenly pressed his cool lips against warm cheek of Sorey. Green eyes grew big and strong body froze. It wasn’t only the shepherd who was surprised. Everyone, but Rose, were astonished by such a brave, as for Mikleo, move. However, contrary to brown haired boy, they quickly connected the dots and realised what it was all about. Apparently Rose had told white haired about the kissing custom of mistletoe. And since Mikleo wasn’t this familiar with traditions among humans, he thought it was something obligatory whenever the plant was around two people. 

Oblivious to the tradition, Sorey touched his cheek and returned to his spot at the table,’..guess this is what they all a christmas miracle..’

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the end, it may be left like this or eventually I can add a second part. I didn't want to end up posting this long after the Christmas and so decided to cut the story.  
> I don't know why but I do really love the idea of Sorey wearing different strange things in his ears. I made a brief sketch of him on my tumblr. I don't think it is good enough but if anyone would like I may give the link ^^ (I would love to draw something more with him and Mikleo but ahh..the time limit, maybe I will prepare something for next year xd)


End file.
